wiki_teentitansgofandomcom-20200215-history
Starfire
Starfire (real name Koriand'r) is an alien princess from the planet Tamaran and a member of the Teen Titans. Starfire was born on the planet Tamaran as a princess and succeeding heir to the throne. However, she fled her home once her evil older sister, Blackfire, conspired against her. Arriving at Earth, Starfire quickly found a home within the Teen Titans where she chose to become a crime-fighter and protect Jump City from evil. Due to her limited knowledge in Earth's customs, Starfire struggles to properly assimilate to the planet and her gullible and kind-hearted nature is often used against her by both friends and enemies.Throughout Teen Titans Go!. History Personality Starfire is kind hearted, joyous, and optimistic, preferring to see the good in every situation to the opposite of apathetic Raven. Her sunny personality, politeness, and kindness is shared among both friends and even her enemies such as Jinx , Doctor Light , and the H.I.V.E. Five. Her kindness and overall good nature has earned her a reputation which includes always telling the truth and unable to fill the the merciless actions that are required of a supervillain. Starfire's innocence is shown to have a powerful affect on the Titans, and her puppy dog eyes often succeed in winning them over without a fight. Due to the sharp contrast that lying has against her personality, Starfire finds it hard to tell a simple lie , but became fluent which resulted in fights between by her friends. She has a high sense of responsibility and morality as seen when she confessed about her lying and volunteered to leave the Titans because of it (which also highlighted a high regard for herself). As a result of her naivety, Starfire is often at the receiving end of pranks from the Titans and this trait is occasionally exploited by her enemies. When Beast Boy was looking for someone to prank, he immediately singled out Starfire for her gullibility and tricked her into serving his every whim after she believed that she had killed him. Starfire was later tricked into continuing the holiday season by Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg yet the three of them were extremely guilty due to her childlike nature in wanting to experience the Second Christmas Miracle. Mumbo Jumbo exploited this weakness by knocking her out with flowers for a chance to escape. Blackfire periodically used Starfire's innocence to suit her selfish wishes yet Starfire would always forgive her. Upon realizing that Starfire genuinely cared for her, Blackfire attempted to apologize, but her latest trick severely angered Starfire and she nearly destroyed her. When angered, Starfire's fury reaches its height with her hair sticking straight up, her eyes glowing green, and objects near her begin swirling around her. Physical appearance Abilities Starfire's solar-powered powers are derived from her Tamaranean biology, fueling her attacks with emotion. * Superhuman Strength: Starfire is one of the strongest Titans as she is capable of crashing through walls without a scratch. * Flight: Starfire has the ability to fly through earth's sky and into space. * Starbolt: Starfire is capable of summoning green-shaped projectiles from her hands and can shoot them as if they were a beam. When extremely angered, Starfire can summon a volley of starbolts to attack as seen in La Larva de Amor. * Eyebeams: Starfire can use her eyes to shoot laserbeams and are capable of causing massive damage. Relationships Relatives Blackfire Starfire and Blackfire's relationship is rather complex and sometimes questionable. While Starfire loves Blackfire like any other sister and will still love her no matter what she does to her, Blackfire holds little affection to Starfire, example being how she framed her for an unknown crime by aliens and had Starfire sent to a galactic prison. After being tricked by Blackfire again, even after hoping that she had changed, Starfire became resentful towards her sister and worked hard to take revenge into matters. However, after a fierce scolding from Robin, Blackfire had learned that Starfire still loved her and wanted to be a better sister, but when Starfire escaped the prison to exact revenge against Blackfire, it seemed that Blackfire's apologies wouldn't convince an angry Starfire, who continued to brutalize her, until Blackfire gave Starfire back her doll and apologized for all the things she has done. Love interests Aquaman Cyborg's Love Matcher 5000 paired Starfire with Aquaman. While she initially didn't trust in the program, Starfire became attracted to the superhero after reading his comics and declaring him a handsome and physically fit. At Beast Boy and Raven's wedding, she sat next to him, but left him soon after the program matched her with a scratching post. Starfire quickly fought Beast Boy for the scratching post as Aquaman cried alongside Robin. Friends Beast Boy Starfire has had a small relationship as friend with Beast Boy. This was mostly shown in Ghostboy, where Starfire felt bad for "killing" Beast Boy. Cyborg There has not been any significant relationship within Cyborg and Starfire, although in Slumber Party, Starifre said that they would understand Cyborg's fear. Raven In Boy's Night Out, Starfire, Raven and Jinx, have a girl's night out. Here, a small relationship is bulit within Starfire and Raven. Robin Starfire and Robin share a important relationship through out the series. Starfire is sometimes unnoticed of Robin's love for her, but in Mouth Hole, it is predicted that they kiss. Silkie Silkie is Starfire's treasured pet mutant moth larva. Throughout the series, she is shown to deeply care for him, often dressing him or calling him her "bumgorf". She is shown to value Silkie over her friends to the point of nearly killing them when they revealed the maggot his disappeared but immediately calmed down once she spotted him in the elevator. Silkie is always shown to be near or playing with Starfire. Enemies Doctor Light Starfire, along with Raven and Doctor Light, became friends. Because of Starfire's and Raven's friendliness, Light agreed to become good. However, this was crushed by Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy almost killing him. Jinx Jinx has had fun with Starfire and Raven in their girl's night out. Alternate forms Starfire the Terrible In order to make Robin eligible to be the greatest superhero in the world, Starfire volunteered to be his arch-nemesis and adopted the persona of Starfire the Terrible. Throughout her time as a villainess, she build a hideout in the front lawn, converted Silkie into her minion, and build robots that defeated Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. She was ultimately defeated by Robin through the use of his R-cycle. Saffire Due to the comforts found in H.I.V.E. Tower, Starfire disguised herself as a villain once more and joined the H.I.V.E. Five as the villainess Saffire. However, due to her and the other Titans' disgusting habits, the H.I.V.E. resolved to blow them up alongside the Tower, forcing her to abandon the alias and confront them as the Titans wanted to be the ones to blow it up. Jeff While at a steakhouse with Robin for a stakeout, Starfire decided to disguise herself as an old man detective named Jeff in order to hide in plain slight. She traced the origin of various crystals to an alley where it was discovered that Doctor Light was attempting to build a death ray out of crystal chandeliers. Starfire cheered with Robin at the success of her first stakeout and was angered when he revealed it was a ploy to get a kiss from her. She promptly returned to her Jeff disguise and told him to never mess with Jeff. Media focusing on Starfire Gallery Trivia *Starfire's earth name is an English translation of her Tamaranean name, Koriand'r. Kori means "Star" and r meaning "fire". **Her name is a clear pun on the word coriander, a spice used in cooking. *She enjoys cooking chili in the toilet. *Since Starfire is not a human, she has an odd way to live. **She make clothes using stuffs instead of sewing. ** She sometimes uses articles before names("the Silkie"), which is technically a grammatical error. *Starfire and Cyborg are the two strongest members of the team. *If looked closely, there are moments where Starfire's skin complexion gets either brighter or darker. *The only times where Starfire's hair is short is in Legendary Sandwich, Mr. Butt and No Power. *There have been episodes that implicate that Starfire is a good cook or at least cooks food for the team. However, the main dishes that Starfire has shown to serve or make is chilli and meatloaf. Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters